suelosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Suelos wiki
Práctica: El muestreo del suelo Objetivo: '''Obtener muestras compuestas de 0 a 15 y de 15 a 30 centímetros de profundidad para posteriores análisis en el laboratorio. '''Tiempo requerido: '''Variable '''Materiales requeridos: Hay varias herramientas que se pueden utilizar para recolectar muestras de suelos. Las más comunes son la barrena, el tubo de muestreo, y la pala espada. Aparte de estas se pueden usar: una pala común, una palita de jardinero o transplante, un pico (talache) y otros artefactos más especializados como varios cilindros y taladros a motor. Una cubeta para colocar y mezclar las sub-muestras, bolsas de papel o plástico. El tamaño de la bolsa debe ser lo suficientemente grande como para contener alrededor de un medio kilo de suelo, que es lo que generalmente pesa una muestra compuesta. Una caja o bolsa para colocar en ella las bolsas con muestras, etiquetas (o pedazos de papel) para identificar las muestras, una navaja o instrumento para sacar el suelo de la barrena, pala, etc., una cinta métrica para asegurarse que la muestra viene de la profundidad apropiada. Puntos importantes: Muchas veces el costo de un análisis de suelo es demasiado costoso para un pequeño productor. Sin embargo, debemos iniciar el plan de monitoreo con los recursos que tenemos disponibles. En lugares rurales un plan de monitoreo debe incluir de las siguientes etapas: A). Observaciones usando sus sentidos (vista, tacto, olor, sabor). Hacer un hoyo (calicata) de 1 metro cuadrado cerca del cultivo en consideración para ver los diferentes horizontes. Tocar el suelo. Tratar de establecer diferencias en color, textura, olor, sabor, etc. Apuntar en un cuaderno las diferencias entre los suelos de su rancho y tratar de relacionar estas diferencias con problemas que existen o niveles de rendimiento que son variables. Dibujar un mapa con todas estas características e información. B). Buscar el apoyo de un técnico que esté manejando herramientas portátiles, como un medidor de pH. Esta herramienta nos da una lectura rápida de la acidez del suelo. Sabemos que el pH está muy relacionado a ciertas características biológicas, químicas, y físicas de un suelo saludable. C). Mandar una muestra de su suelo a un laboratorio especializado en suelos. Procedimiento: Recolección y preparación de muestras para análisis de suelos La recolección correcta de una muestra de suelo para su análisis es de suma importancia. Una pequeña muestra, de aproximadamente medio kilo de peso representará un volumen de suelo, proveniente de un área relativamente extensa, comúnmente de 2 a 10 hectáreas, o sea de aproximadamente 4.5 a 22 millones de kilogramos de suelo. La muestra por lo tanto, para que sea representativa debe ser una mezcla de varias sub-muestras tomadas en diferentes sitios del área. Dicha área debe ser lo más uniforme posible en cuanto a las características del suelo y al manejo que se le ha dado en el pasado. Debe de evitarse mezclar suelos de diferentes texturas o tipos, de diferentes condiciones de drenaje, o que han recibido tratamientos diferentes. Los análisis de rutina se hacen con el horizonte superficial, o la capa arable entre 15 y 20 centímetros de profundidad. Cuando se trata de muestras para análisis de investigación o estudios específicos, el muestreo se hace a diversas profundidades, según el caso. El análisis del suelo no puede ser más preciso, ni reflejar mejor las condiciones del campo representado, que la muestra sobre la cual se corre la prueba. Por lo tanto la toma de la muestra es de extrema importancia. El error total de los análisis de suelo se debe a los errores que se cometen en el muestreo y los errores del procedimiento analítico del laboratorio. Se ha encontrado que los errores cometidos en el muestreo de campo son mayores y más frecuentes que los de laboratorio. Características ideales de una muestra compuesta 1. Debe de estar formada de sub-muestras, las cuales deben de ser del mismo volumen y deben representar la misma sección transversal de la zona del suelo de donde se está haciendo el muestreo. 2. Las sub-muestras deben de haberse tomado de varios sitios dentro del área considerada y estos sitios deben de ser escogidos al azar. 3. Debe de provenir de un suelo lo más uniforme posible en cuanto a características, drenaje y manejo pasado (vegetación, cultivos, encalado, fertilizaciones, etc.) Profundidad del muestreo: Esto depende del objetivo del análisis para el cual se necesita la muestra. Para análisis de rutina, que tienen como objetivo la recomendación de la cantidad de fertilizante a aplicarse, se acostumbra a tomar tan sólo muestras de la capa arable, puesto que ésta representa con mayor fidelidad el tratamiento que el suelo haya tenido en el pasado y provee la mejor información que nos guiará hacia la decisión del tratamiento que se le debe dar en el futuro. La profundidad en este caso debe ser de 0 a 20 centímetros en el caso de los cultivos agronómicos y de 0 a 5 centímetros para suelos bajo pastos. Cuando se quieren tomar muestras del sub-suelo para completar el análisis superficial se toman muestras entre los 20 y 40 centímetros, pero deben de manejarse por separado sin mezclarlos con las tomadas de la capa arable. En el caso de cultivos arbóreos, como por ejemplo, frutales es cuando con mayor frecuencia se suele tomar muestras por horizonte en todo el perfíl. Cuando los análisis son para estudios específicos o investigaciones, las muestras se toman de la forma y la profundidad que el caso demande. Época de muestreo: Generalmente se recomienda recolectar las muestras durante el período de siembra, en el caso de los cultivos agronómicos, preferiblemente lo más cerca posible a la fecha de siembra, siempre que sea posible. En pastos, antes del comienzo del nuevo crecimiento anual o antes de sembrarlos. En árboles frutales, después de la fructificación, antes del comienzo del período de crecimiento vegetativo. En hortalizas también antes de plantarlas. La idea general es determinar la capacidad del suelo para abastecer a las plantas con nutrimientos, antes de sembrar el cultivo o con prioridad a la época de mayor demanda de elementos nutritivos por parte de las plantas en crecimiento o en producción, o de esta manera llegar a la conclusión de cuanto fertilizante es necesario aplicar para obtener una producción máxima y económica. Frecuencia de muestreo: Sería ideal tomar muestras y analizarlas cada año. Sin embargo, esto es innecesario la mayoría de las veces, además de poco económico, por lo que es suficiente tomar un solo muestreo dentro de la rotación, este es cada 2 a 5 años. Esta frecuencia es suficiente para indicar la tendencia de la fertilidad y la reacción del suelo con el objeto de desarrollar un programa de manejo técnico adecuado en el sistema de cultivo que se siga. El equipo adicional para la toma de muestras: Instrucciones para tomar la muestra • La rancho o la superficie considerada deberá de ser dividida en áreas no mayores de 10 hectáreas. Si es que se tiene un área o campo muy uniforme en cuanto a condiciones del suelo, topografía y manejo del pasado, se puede representar un área mayor en cada muestra compuesta, especialmente si es para sembrar un monocultivo grande, extenso. • Áreas que son diferentes en cuanto a tipo de suelo, topografía, drenaje, y tratamiento anterior o vegetación virgen, deben de considerarse separadamente para el muestreo. • Dentro de cada parcela delimitada se toma una serie de sub-muestras que han de formar la muestra compuesta, representativa de toda la parcela. El número de sub-muestras puede fluctuar entre 20 y 30. Las sub-muestras deben de tomarse de sitios distribuidos uniformemente al azar en toda el área de la parcela, o cruzando el terreno en forma de “zig-zag”. • Se puede hacer el zig-zag sobre el área requerida, contando el número de pasos para llegar al final del lote. Si queremos sacar 10 sub-muestras de este lote dividimos el numero de pasos totales por el número de sub-muestras que ocupamos. Por ejemplo, cuando hacemos el zig-zag y hay 500 pasos en nuestro lote, dividimos 500 por 10. Entonces, tomaríamos una sub-muestra cada 50 pasos. Si queremos 20 sub-muestras sacamos una submuestra cada 25 pasos. Esto es para asegurarnos que nuestras sub-muestras estén tomadas al azar. • Dependiendo de sus objetivos y los recursos, de estas 10 ó 20 sub-muestras, se pueden mezclar todas juntas en una cubeta y sacar 1 ó 2 muestras. • Es preciso evitar sub-muestras de áreas pequeñas que difieren notablemente dentro de la parcela, por ejemplo, sitios bajos donde se encharca el agua, zonas en donde se han concentrado sales, puestos de acumulación de materia orgánica, lomitas erosionadas, sitios donde estuvieron amontados cal y fertilizantes, etc. • Sin embargo, no debemos evitar áreas de nuestros campos agrícolas que representa un problema. • Con la pala espada (angosta): Se hace un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para poder sacar con comodidad, por medio de la pala, una rebanada de suelo, a la profundidad deseada. Esta rebanada debe ser de un espesor de 2 centímetros. Luego de sacar la pala del hoyo, se corta la rebanada sobre la misma pala, por medio de una navaja o espátula, de tal forma que se obtenga un prisma cuadrangular de más o meno de 2 centímetros por 8 centímetros por 15 centímetros, para las muestras de la capa arable, o de mayor o menor longitud según convenga. Se coloca la muestra en la cubeta. Información que debe acompañar con las muestras de suelos: Hacer en forma “check list”: el nombre de agricultor, superficie del terreno, número de sub-muestras tomadas, uso anterior del terreno, profundidad de la muestra, historia del terreno durante los últimos años, cultivo que se planea sembrar este año o rotación para los tratamientos anteriores encalamiento, fertilización, estiércol, etc., localidad, tipo de suelo (si es que ha sido clasificado), uso actual del terreno, drenaje, y pendiente. Práctica 2. ¿Cómo interpretar un análisis de suelo? Objetivo: '''Conocer los componentes de un análisis de suelo '''Tiempo requerido: '''Una hora '''Materiales requeridos: '''Muestras de suelo '''Puntos importantes: '''Un análisis de suelo nos proporciona información útil sobre nuestros suelos. Este número es una medida del hidrógeno activo en el suelo. La presencia o la ausencia del hidrógeno determina si el suelo está ácido o alcalino. Los valores del pH de la mayoría de los suelos son entre 4.0 a 8.5. Las condiciones levemente ácidas (6.0-6.9) generalmente son preferidas. '''Capacidad del intercambio catiónico (la CCE) Este número establece la tarifa en la cual los nutrientes (cationes) serán almacenado y liberado por un suelo determinado. El valor de la CCE es una estimación obtenida de los valores de los cinco cationes principales, contenidos en los suelos agrícolas (potasio, magnesio, calcio, sodio e hidrógeno). El valor de la CCE se puede utilizar como estimación de la textura de suelo: Porcentaje de saturación de bases Los cinco cationes principales en suelos son: Hidrógeno (H), Potasio (K), Magnesio (Mg), Calcio (Ca), y Sodio (Na). Cuando comparamos los resultados e nuestros análisis con los porcentajes sugeridos: Hidrógeno (0-5%) Potasio (3-7%) Magnesio (15-20%) Calcio (65-75%) Sodio (0-5%), podemos ver exactamente como corregir un desbalance, usando diferentes clases de enmiendas (e.g. materia orgánica, cal, yeso, azufre, etc.) Materia orgánica La materia orgánica es el resultado del proceso de descomposición de los residuos orgánicos (planta y animal). En suelos agrícolas el rango productivo de MO se extiende a partir de 0.5 a 10%. Este rango es determinado sobre todo por las condiciones geográficas y climáticas. La materia orgánica actúa como almacén para los alimentos de la planta y mejora la compactación del suelo. La MO tiene una capacidad muy alta para sostener cationes y también agua del suelo Nitratos Los nitratos son una forma de nitrógeno que está disponible a la planta. El nitrógeno juega un papel importante en el crecimiento de la planta. Fósforo Cuando los científicos del laboratorio están procesando las muestras para fósforo del suelo, ellos tienen que saber el pH del suelo para seleccionar cual de los dos métodos debe usarse para hacer la extracción. Es decir sus resultados pueden ser diferentes según el método que se use en el laboratorio. Incluimos los rangos de los dos métodos más comunes: El Potasio juega un papel muy importante en la floración de la planta. La textura del suelo tiene una gran influencia en la disponibilidad para las plantas. Por ejemplo en los suelos arenosos hay una tendencia del Potasio a “lixiviar”, o es decir ser “lavado” de la zona más cercana a las raíces. Interpretación del análisis de la fertilidad de suelos EFECTO DEL BIOCARBÓN Y ZEOLITA EN LA CAPTURA DE CARBONO Y CIC EN ÁRBOLES DE GUAYABO (Psidium guajava ''L.) ' ' '''Alfonso de Luna Jiménez, José de Jesús Luna Ruíz, Antonio de Jesús Meraz Jiménez, Joaquín Sosa Ramérez, Amalio Ponce Montoya. ' Antecedentes ''' Las zonas de montaña como es el caso de la región guayabera de Calvillo Aguascalientes, donde destacan por su extensión los suelos pertenecientes al orden regosol, dentro del que se encuentran dos subunidades; regosol eútrico y regosol calcárico, abarcando la mayoría de las sierras, lomeríos y planicies del territorio. Los suelos muestran signos de degradación relacionados con la erosión hídrica, son pobres en fertilidad, poco profundos, son calcáreos de colores claros y textura gruesa. Presentan un alto contenido en carbonatos y un pH elevado. '''El Biocarbón 'fundamentalmente se utiliza para desintoxicar el suelo, lo que ayuda a las plantas a deshacerse de los residuos tóxicos de insecticidas, fertilizantes o herbicidas aplicados al suelo.Another good part about this form of carbon is that it helps plants get rid of pesticides, fertilizers or herbicides applied to the soil. En cuanto al medio ambiente, la absorción de carbono tiene muchos usos, el más importante es la eliminación de los contaminantes del aire. All these activated charcoal uses are being complimented or being added to by research in the concerned field.El biocarbón exhibe una enorme área superficial extremadamente porosa, con alta capacidad de absorción. This porous quality of the carbon results in a large surface area for absorption or chemical reaction. Este material puede mantener el carbono en el suelo durante cientos de miles de años y, no solo eso, además tiene efectos beneficiosos como la reducción del lavado de nutrientes, disminución de la acidez del suelo y el incremento de la disponibilidad de agua y nutrientes. Además, se ha demostrado que su uso como enmienda, disminuye la emisión a la atmósfera de Oxido Nitroso (N2O) y de Metano (CH4) que son gases de efecto invernadero. La evidencia más contundente de que las altas concentraciones de carbón en el suelo puede ser benéfica proviene de las tierras negras Amazónicas ricas en carbón ya que los suelos contienen aproximadamente tres veces más materia orgánica, nitrógeno y fósforo que los suelos adyacentes y tienen el doble de productividad (Glaser, 2007). Una hectárea de tierra negra puede contener en los primeros 30 cm hasta 250 mg de carbono orgánico frente a 100 mg de carbono en los suelos no mejorados, de material parental similares, y hasta 500 Mg ha-1 en un espesor de un metro superficial (Glaser, 1999). De este carbono orgánico superficial (COS) total, hasta el 40 %The strongest evidence that hig puede ser biocarbón (Lehmann, 2007), though the mean value in the most charcoal rich layer - the top 40cm - is2007), aunque el valor medio del contenido de carbón en el espesor de 40 cm, es aproximadamente around 20% (Glaser 2001).del 20% (Glaser, 2001). Estos valores no representan necesariamente un límite máximo de la cantidad de black carbon may be beneficially added to soils biocarbón que puede ser añadido a los suelos. Indeed, Lehmann ''et al (2003) De hecho, Lehmann et al (2003) found that cation exchange capacity (CEC) of ADEs increased linearly withencontró que la capacidad de intercambio catiónico (CIC) en el suelo por la adición de estiércol aumentó linealmente el contenido de increasing SOC – a trend that continued up to the highest SOC values studied.carbono orgánico superficial (COS), tendencia que continuó hasta los más altos valores de COS estudiados. Lehmann et al (2007), report increasing yields with increasing biochLehmann et al (2007), en su informe señala aumentos en los rendimientos con applications of up to 140MgChaaplicaciones de biocarbón hasta de 140 Mg C ha-1-1 en (at which rate, the maximum yield had not yetsuelos altamente degradados de los trópicos húmedos.tests.This was not true for all crops however – Rondon et al (2004) found that Esto no fue cierto para todos los cultivos sin embargo, Rondón, et al (2004) encontró que biomass growth of beans ( Phaseolus vulgaris L.) rose with biochar applicationsla biomasa de frijol (Phaseolus vulgaris L.) aumentó con las aplicaciones de biocarbón up to 60MgChahasta 60 Mg C ha-1-1 but fell to the same value as for control plots when biocharpero se redujo al mismo valor que para las parcelas testigo cuando la aplicación de biocarbón application was increased to 90MgChase incrementó a 90 Mg C ha-1-1, (although yield of beans still increased).aunque el rendimiento de grano, aumentó aún más. Lehmann et al (2007) conclude that “crops respond positively to bio-charLehmann et al ''(2007) concluyen que los cultivos responden positivamente a la adición de biocarbón additions up to 50MgC ha−1 and may show growth reductions only at very higha 50 Mg C ha-1 y puede mostrar una reducción del crecimiento sólo en applications.”aplicaciones muy elevadas. '''Las zeolitas constituyen '''una familia de minerales aluminosilicatados hidratados altamente cristalinos, que al deshidratarse desarrollan, una estructura porosa con diámetros de poro mínimos de 3 a 10 ángstrom. Una zeolita en su estructura forma cavidades ocupadas por iones grandes y moléculas de agua con gran libertad de movimiento que permiten el cambio iónico y la deshidratación reversible. ' ' Las zeolitas están compuestas por aluminio, silicio, sodio, hidrógeno, y oxígeno. La estructura cristalina está basada en las tres direcciones de la red con SiO4 en forma tetraédrica con sus cuatro oxígenos compartidos con los tetraedros adyacentes. Las propiedades físicas proveen aspectos únicos para una variedad amplia de aplicaciones prácticas. Todas las zeolitas igual que el carbón activado, las arcillas activadas, la alúmina en polvo, y el sílice en gel se consideran como tamices moleculares por que pueden absorber selectivamente moléculas en base a su tamaño, Debido a la disposición de los Al y Si en una estructura tridimensional de SiO4 y AlO4 tetraédrica y por los canales y compartimentos creados en esta disposición, cada zeolita tiene una selectividad única para varios cationes. Por ejemplo la clinoptinolita tiene una secuencia de selectividad de : Cs, Rb, K, NH4, Ba, Sr, Na, Fe, Al, Mg y Li. '''Antecedentes (experiencias previas de tema, razónes del investigador para real. La inv.) ' El biocarbón es un carbón creado por pirólisis de biomasa y una forma de biocaptura y almacenamiento del dióxido de carbono (CO2) atmosférico. El Biocarbón es un sólido estable y rico en carbono que puede ser usado para bloquear el carbono atmosférico en el suelo. El interés por este producto es cada vez mayor debido a la preocupación por el cambio climático causado por las emisiones de dióxido de carbono y otros gases de efecto invernadero. El biocarbón es un nuevo enfoque en la agricultura sostenible que además puede ayudar en la lucha contra el cambio climático. Se obtiene al procesar residuos agrícolas o forestales en hornos especialmente diseñados para ello. La alteración resultante en un suelo rico en carbón que es mucho más estable que la biomasa de la cual se deriva, puesto que perdura secuestrando carbono y reduciendo las concentraciones de gases de efecto invernadero, y además mejora la calidad del suelo. Esta diversidad de beneficios explica por qué el biocarbón es una de las más fuertes opciones presentadas en la Conferencia sobre Cambio Climático de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en Copenhague como Mecanismo de Desarrollo Limpio. Actualmente, una significativa cantidad de residuos agrícolas y de árboles maderables se quema o se pudre, liberando dióxido de carbono a la atmósfera. Al convertir estos desperdicios en biocarbón, los beneficios para la producción de cosechas de cultivos locales, la calidad del agua y el secuestro de carbono pueden perdurar por cientos de años. A pesar de que el interés ha surgido recientemente, el biocarbón nace de una práctica agrícola ancestral, como ha quedado demostrado en los suelos antropogénicos, ricos en carbón y altamente fértiles de la Amazonía, conocidos como tierra negra del Amazonas. However, if we are interested also in the global potential for biochar to sequesterSin embargo, si estamos interesados también en el potencial global del biocarbón para secuestrar 9carbon, it is imperative that its effects in all major agricultural soil types becarbono, es imperativo que sus efectos en todos los principales tipos de suelos agrícolas se investigated. investigue. Biochar addition at 140MgCha Además Biocarbón en 140 Mg C ha-1-1 to the 1600 Mha of cropland andde los 1600 millones de hectáreas de tierras de cultivo y de 1250 Mha of temperate grass lands globally would result in a total of 400 Pg of1250 millones de hectáreas de praderas de clima templado en todo el mundo daría lugar a un total de 400 Pg de carbon sequestration potential (Lehmann, 2007).potencial de secuestro de carbono (Lehmann, 2007). This is approximately 50 times Esto es aproximadamente 50 veces the current anthropogenic carbon emissions of 7.8 PgCyla corriente de emisiones de carbono antropogénico del 7,8 Pg C año-1-1 (Marland et al 2006).(Marland et al 2006). There is no absolute reason that use of biochar need be limited by the ratio at No hay ninguna razón absoluta de que el uso de biocarbón debe limitarse a aplicarse a un horizonte del suelo. It may under some circumstances Puede que en algunas circunstancias also be both desirable and practical to add charcoal to lower horizontambién sea conveniente y práctico para añadir carbón a horizontes inferiores. An Un extreme example is a proposal (Radlein, 2007) to fill entire valleys with biochar,ejemplo extremo es una propuesta (Radlein, 2007) para llenar los valles de biocarbón. covering this with a layer of topsoil. There may be other possibilities though, thatPuede haber otras posibilidades, por ejemplo, el biocarbón might be used for the terracing of sloping agricultural land or for raising groundpodría ser utilizado para la construcción de terrazas inclinadas de tierras agrícolas o para aumentar el nivel del suelo level in flood zones.en las zonas de inundación. It is not envisaged that such uses of biochar will become El uso de zeolitas naturales para incrementar y mejorar el crecimiento de las plantas fue reportado primero en Japón durante 1960 (Minato 1968). Medios ricos en clinoptinolita se le adicionaron a fertilizantes Nitrogenados en campos de arroz para incrementar la habilidad de N en suelos. Las zeolitas naturales han sido adicionadas a los suelos en intentos para mejorar las propiedades físico – químicas para el crecimiento de las plantas. La aplicación de las zeolitas a los suelos incrementará la CIC total del suelo y por ende, resultará en un incremento en la capacidad de retención de nutrientes del suelo. La mayoría de veces la adición de zeolitas a los suelos incrementa el pH de estos. La mayoría de zeolitas naturales provenientes de depósitos naturales tiene cristales que están unidas por vidrio y otras fases, dando minerales minados que pueden ser triturados en tamaños de partículas que se requieran de 0.05 a 2 mm. Entonces las zeolitas pueden ser añadidas a los suelos en las partículas que se deseen para mejorar las propiedades físicas de los suelos (ejemplo: infiltración de los suelos, capacidad de retención de agua). La adición de zeolita en el suelo reduce significativamente la cantidad de agua y el costo en fertilizantes mediante la retención de nutrientes en la zona de las raíces. Las zeolitas forman un depósito permanente de agua, asegurando un efecto de humedad prolongada hasta en épocas de sequedad. Durante la irrigación favorecen la difusión lateral del agua por el sistema de raíces. La estructura porosa de las zeolitas ayuda a mantener el suelo aireado. Una única aplicación de zeolita ofrece beneficios durante mucho tiempo debido a la estabilidad y la resistencia de esta sustancia. Las zeolitas se utilizan en el cultivo de cereales, diversas verduras y frutas, entre las más importantes la vid y las aceitunas. Se recomienda el uso en la construcción de campos de golf y estadios deportivos donde los costos de irrigación son substanciales. Las zeolitas naturales pueden utilizarse como medio inerte de crecimiento de plantas destinadas a la exportación. Utilizando zeolita como único medio de cultivo se consiguen todos los beneficios destacados; reducción de la cantidad de fertilizante y consumo de agua, también se ha comprobado que se mejora la salud de las plantas, se incrementa la productividad y se reduce el tiempo de producción. Las Zeolitas mejoran las propiedades físicas del suelo: estructura, retención de humedad, aireación, porosidad, densidad, ascensión capilar, etc., así como mejora sus propiedades químicas: pH, Nitrógeno, Fósforo, Potasio, Calcio, Magnesio y micro nutrientes; también aumenta su capacidad de intercambio catiónico. Disminuye los contenidos de Sodio en el suelo, que pudieran ser tóxico para las plantas. Facilita una mayor estabilidad de los contenidos de materia orgánica del suelo, y no permite las pérdidas de materia orgánica por mineralización. Aumenta la retención de nutrientes, lo que permite reducir hasta un 50% la aplicación de los fertilizantes minerales que se aplican tradicionalmente. Aumenta la retención de humedad permitiendo reducir las dosis de riego. La aplicación de zeolita en el suelo, reduce significativamente la cantidad de agua y el costo en fertilizantes, mediante la retención de nutrientes en la zona de las raíces. Las zeolitas forman un depósito permanente de agua, asegurando un efecto de humedad prolongado, hasta en épocas de sequedad. Controla la acidez del suelo, incrementando el pH. Esto se produce por su capacidad alcalinizante. Aumenta la resistencia a la compactación del suelo. Las condiciones físico - químicas de los suelos arenosos mejoran con la aplicación de zeolita debido a que aumenta su capacidad retenedora de humedad, y en los suelos arcillosos mejora las condiciones físicas, evitando la compactación de los mismos y mejorando la capacidad de penetración de agua en ellos. Aumenta el aprovechamiento de los fertilizantes químicos, pesticidas y otros productos aplicados al suelo, pues los incorpora a su masa porosa y los va liberando poco a poco. Mejoran la nitrificación en el suelo. Al suministrar una superficie ideal para la adherencia de las bacterias nitrificantes, ayuda a una mayor nitrificación. Por el mismo motivo, aumenta la población de bacterias del suelo que atacan a hongos patógenos. La estructura porosa de las zeolitas ayuda a mantener el suelo aireada. Una única aplicación de zeolita ofrece beneficios durante mucho tiempo debido a la estabilidad y la resistencia de esta sustancia. Facilita las buenas relaciones entre nutrientes. Facilita la solubilización del Fósforo (P) y la asimilación del Potasio (K). 'Motivos para hacer la investigación ' Incentivar a los productores a mejorar la calidad de sus suelos almacenando carbono ©, que además mejorará la calidad de las aguas y del aire, aparte de mitigar el efecto invernadero Aunque el potencial del biocarbón y las zeolitas es cada vez más reconocido, hay muy pocos estudios que documentan su desempeño como mejoradores del suelo y que evalúan su factibilidad de uso. El biocarbón podría habilitar a los agricultores para que reduzcan el uso de fertilizantes químicos, especialmente cuando se toma en cuenta que la producción y aplicación de los fertilizantes sintéticos causa gran afluencia de gases de efecto invernadero en la atmósfera. La utilización de zeolitas naturales para incrementar la productividad de las plantas o como agente de enmiendas en la protección medio ambiental tiene un amplio potencial. Las zeolitas son uno de los mayores intercambiadores catiónicos y tiene CIC que van desde 200 a 300 cmol kg-1, dos o tres veces mas alta que la CIC en otros tipos de minerales encontrados en los suelos. 'Planteamiento del Problema ' Los suelos muestran signos de degradación relacionados con la erosión hídrica, son pobres en fertilidad, poco profundos, son calcáreos de colores claros y textura gruesa. Presentan un alto contenido en carbonatos y un pH elevado. It is important to note however, that these data come principally from studies on Los resultados publicados provienen principalmente de los estudios sobre suelos tropicales highly weathered tropical soils with very low natural SOC levels.altamente degradados, con muy bajos niveles naturales de carbono orgánico en el suelo. Much less isSe known about the effect of biochar additions to relatively fertile temperate soils.sabe muy poco sobre el efecto de las adiciones de biocarbón y zeolita a los suelos poco fértiles, como es el caso de los suelos cultivados con guayaba en el Municipio de Calvillo, Aguascalientes. The lack of research on such soils arises because the potential benefits of raisedLa falta de investigación y por ello la ausencia de conocimientos sobre estos suelos se debe a que los beneficios potenciales de la elevación de fertility are unlikely to be as great as in regions with soils of low natural fertilityla fertilidad se desconocen. 'Hipótesis ' Pregunta de investigación: ¿Cuáles son los efectos del Biocarbón y Zeolita en la captura de Carbono, CIC y concentración de nutrientes en la solución del suelo? 'Hipótesis General ' El Biocarbón y la zeolita incrementan la captura de carbono, la CIC y la cantidad de nutrientes aprovechables en la solución del suelo. 'Hipótesis específicas ' El biocarbón incrementa la captura de carbono en el suelo El biocarbón incrementa la CIC y la cantidad de nutrientes en la solución del suelo La zeolita incrementa la captura de carbono en el suelo La zeolita incrementa la CIC y la cantidad de nutrientes en la solución del suelo 'Objetivos ' Determinar la contribución del biocarbón en la captura de carbono en el suelo Explicar la contribución del biocarbón en la CIC y la cantidad de nutrientes en la solución del suelo Analizar la repuesta de la Zeolita en la captura de carbono en el suelo Relacionar el cambio de la CIC y la cantidad de nutrientes en la solución del suelo con la Zeolita 'Materiales y Métodos ' 'Selección de la huerta ' Se utilizará una huerta de un agricultor cooperante, 'Planta ' Se procurará que los árboles tengan 16 años, considerando que en esta edad se encuentran en plena producción, se verificará que pertenezcan a la variedad Media china, por ser la predominante en la zona, con un marco de plantación de 7 m x 7 m; con lo que se define una densidad de población de 204 árboles ha-1, también se tomará en cuenta que los árboles reciban el mismo manejo: poda, abonado orgánico, fertilización química, riego, combate químico de plagas, deshierbes. Que muestren el mismo vigor, que estén sanos y no muestren síntomas de deficiencias nutricionales. 'Suelos (descripción) ' 'Riego ' Que la fuente de agua para riego sea la misma, ya que existen huertas donde una parte de árboles se riega con agua de presa y otra con agua de pozo, también se considerará que el sistema de riego sea el mismo para todos los árboles (se presenta el caso donde en la misma huerta se tiene riego por micro aspersión y agua rodada. 'Clima del lugar ' ' ' 'Definición de los tratamientos ' 'Cuadro 1. Definición de los tratamientos ' Fertilizante: 300 kilos ha-1 de la triple 17. Cajete 10 m2 ' ' ' ' ' ' '''Medición de variables ''' '''1.Materia orgánica total:' '' ' La mayoría de los métodos mide carbono total del suelo por combustión seca o húmeda (dicromato) y multiplican el valor por factores de conversión que fluctúan entre 1.72 y 2.0 para obtener materia orgánica. MOS = COS x 1,72 (Van Bemmelen').' El contenido de carbono de la materia orgánica del suelo es variable (50-58%). 2. Carbono orgánico en el suelo ''' Dentro del cajete de cada árbol (UE) se tomarán 4 submuestras de suelo a 30 cm de profundidad con orientaciones N, S, E y O, se extenderán en una manta, se mezclarán perfectamente y por cuarteos sucesivos se obtendrá una muestra compuesta, se colocará en una bolsa debidamente etiquetada y se pesa con la humedad, se meterá a la estufa para su secado a 105 °C hasta peso constante, enseguida se pesa la muestra seca y con estos datos se procede a calcular la densidad aparente (Da). El contenido de carbono se determinará por el método de Walkley y Black. Con estos valores se calculará el contenido de carbono en el suelo: CS=CC x Da x P; Donde: CS = carbono en suelo (t C/ha); CC = contenido de C (%); Da = densidad aparente (g/cm3) y P = profundidad de muestreo. '''3. Capacidad de Intercambio Catiónico (CIC): La CIC es la cuantificación de la capacidad del suelo de retener cationes. Los coloides del suelo (arcilla, materia orgánica, óxidos e hidróxidos de Fe y Al) están cargados eléctricamente. Estas cargas son: permanentes y dependientes del pH. Generalmente la carga neta es negativa, por lo que los coloides del suelo retienen cationes. Las posiciones de intercambio están ocupadas por los cationes: Ca2+, Mg2+, K+, Na+- H+ , Al3+ , Mn2+ , Fe3+ 4. Concentración de nutrientes en la solución del suelo ''' Se utilizará un extractómetro para obtener las muestras de solución de suelo y realizar los análisis químicos cuantitativos para conocer el nivel de nutrientes, tales como amonio, nitrato, fósforo, potasio, sulfato, calcio y magnesio, entre otros. En el mercado existe una gran variedad de modelos; es recomendable el HI 83900. Todos están construidos con una copa de cerámica porosa conectada a un tubo transparente para la extracción de solución de suelo. Lleva insertado un capilar de hule que pasa a través de una tapa de goma y llega a la copa de cerámica; está fabricada de material que no reacciona con los elementos químicos. La solución de suelo, por consiguiente, no se ve afectada por la composición química de la copa de cerámica, y los resultados de los análisis son confiables. Para extraer la solución del suelo se crea un vacío (presión negativa o succión) dentro del tubo, que sobrepasa la tensión del agua del suelo. Esto establece un gradiente hidráulico para que la solución fluya a través de la copa de cerámica y entre en el tubo del extractor. Normalmente, se debe aplicar un vacío de aproximadamente -60cb (centibares). Antes del primer riego, se procede a la instalación de los extractores; se conecta la bomba a la manguera y se succiona hasta que el vacuómetro marque por lo menos 70 centibares, antes de desconectar la bomba cerrar la llave para no perder el vacío. 24 horas después del riego, se abre la llave del extractómetro, se introduce la manguera del frasco de muestra hasta llegar al fondo del extractómetro, se conecta la bomba de vacío a la manguera del frasco y se realiza la succión hasta que la '''totalidad de la muestra salga, se deposita en un frasco de plástico nuevo y se etiqueta.